sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Haruka Tenō
Haruka Teno - Sailor Uranus, jedna z czterech Outer Senshi chroniących granic Układu Słonecznego. Gdy pojawia się w serii S, jest uczennicą I klasy szkoły średniej Mugen Gakuen. Nie wiemy wiele o jej rodzinie. Jednak z powodzeniem zastępuje ją Haruce Michiru - partnerka w walce i życiu prywatnym. Dane osobowe * Imię i nazwisko: Haruka Teno * Data urodzenia: 27 stycznia * Wiek: 16-17 * Znak zodiaku: Wodnik * Włosy: Ciemny blond * Oczy: Zielone * Wzrost: 175 cm * Grupa krwi: B * Ulubiony przedmiot: Wychowanie fizyczne * Nielubiany przedmiot: Język japoński * Ulubiony kolor: Złoty * Ulubiona potrawa: Sałata * Znienawidzona potrawa: Ser * Hobby: Motoryzacja, gra na pianinie * Siła: Jeżdżenie samochodem * Koszmar: Powiedzieć komuś, że go kocha * Marzenie: Zostać zawodowym rajdowcem w Formule 1 Charakterystyka Pojawia się dopiero w serii S (czyli trzeciej) i w pierwszym momencie wszyscy biorą ją za chłopaka. Minako i Usagi Haruka, jako mężczyzna się podoba, nawet ja śledzą, by dowiedzieć się więcej na jej temat. Haruka uczęszcza do pierwszej klasy szkoły średniej Mugen Gakue (bardzo ekskluzywnej uczelni). Jej życiowa pasją jest motoryzacja. W przyszłości chciała by zostać najlepszym kierowcą rajdowym na świecie. Uczestniczy w zawodach żużlowych i z łatwością pokonuje w nich najlepszych zawodników (płci męskiej). Poza tym jest wysportowana i świetnie walczy. Lubi też grać na pianinie. Mieszka w apartamencie razem z przyjaciółką Michiru. Haruka ma bardzo silną osobowość, wobec której nikt nie pozostaje obojętny. Nie jest jednak osobą kontaktową. Prócz Michiru, Haruka nie przepada za chłopcami, którzy mają powodzenie u dziewcząt. Może dlatego, że sama chciała się do nich upodobnić. Jest rzetelna w swojej pracy. Pomimo swojego bardziej męskiego punktu widzenia ma w sobie dużo wdzięku. Postacie Sailor Uranus Jest jedną z czterech Outer Senshi, które w przeciwieństwie do Inner Senshi (czyli pięciu głównych czarodziejek) mają za zadanie ochronę Kryształowego Tôkyô z poza jego granic. Super Sailor Uranus Oprócz ubioru niewiele zmienia się po przejściu na poziom "Super". W anime jest to jej ostatnia przemiana. Eternal Sailor Uranus Evil Sailor Uranus Wystąpiła w anime, mandze i Sera Myu. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii w mandze, natomiast w anime i Sera Myu do Galaxii przyłączyła dobrowolnie. Princess Uranus Moce Przemiany Anime *''Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Planety Uran, Przemień Mnie!) Manga *''Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Planety Uran, Przemień Mnie!) *''Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Urana, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki Anime *''World Shaking!'' (Trzęsienie Ziemi!) *''Space Sword Blaster!'' (Cięcie Kosmicznego Miecza!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' *''Moonlight Attractive Attack!'' Manga *''World Shaking!'' (Trzęsienie Ziemi!) *''Space Sword Blaster!'' (Cięcie Kosmicznego Miecza!) *''Space Turbulence!'' (Kosmiczna Turbulencja!) * Galactica Space Turbulence! Grupowe moce i ataki * Galactica Planet Attack! Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Uranus. Aktorki Seiyu *Megumi Ogata Sera Myu *Sanae Kimura *Nao Takagi *Asako Uchida *Akiko Nakayama Uwaga tłumaczeniowa Tenoh: (天, ten) oznacza "niebo", a (王, ō) - "króla". Razem stanowią nazwę planety Uran w języku japońskim - Ten'ōsei. Imię Haruka (hiragana - はるか) oznacza "daleki, nieobecny". W angielskiej wersji anime nadano jej imię Amara, jednak jego tłumaczenia są sprzeczne. Nawiązuje się do kwiatu amarantusa, a także greckich bądź łacińskich tłumaczeń (z łaciny - gorzka). Zobacz także * http://www.wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Haruka * http://en.wikipedia.org/Haruka_Tenoh Kategoria:Outer Senshi Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System